1. Field of Art
This invention relates to a device for educating a wearer of an upper limb prosthesis how to use a prosthesis for a variety of manual activities. More particularly, the invention assists children having a limb deficiency to practice functional manual skills with a prosthesis and encourages the use thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Children with congenital or acquired limb deficiencies often experience difficulties in developing a positive body image. A result of their limb deficiencies results in depression, anxiety, and loss of self-esteem. Self-esteem is an important outcome measure for children with visible physical differences such as a limb deficiency. Self-esteem reflects a child's cognitive appraisal of competence in areas that are deemed important, including scholastic achievement, physical appearance, as well as the support which the child receives from significant others in the environment.
In light of the difficulties in developing a positive body image, it is often difficult to train a child how to use an upper limb prosthesis. Children with an upper limb prosthesis must learn how to perform manual skills and it is essential that children wear their prosthesis and practice use therewith so as to develop such manual skills. Often if the child is not convinced of the necessity and desirability of wearing their prosthesis, and unless the child cooperates in wearing and developing manual skills therewith, the child will reject the prosthesis. Accordingly, children need to learn that wearing a prosthesis is not only acceptable, but wearing a prosthesis is desirable.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a device for an upper limb prosthesis which assists in encouraging a child having an upper limb deficiency to wear and practice functional skills with a prosthesis. Further, it is also desirable that the device assists in strengthening the self-esteem of a child wearing the prosthesis. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages as described in the following summary.